Typically, website developers test websites under construction as part of a multiphase process. Specifically, websites under construction are typically tested in a “test” phase using test data. The websites are then transitioned (through a variety of test phases) to a “production” phase, where the production phase utilizes real-time transaction data and is exposed to the public as a live website. Errors may occur during the initial launch period. Thus, systems and methods for mitigating or minimizing such errors are desirable.